Terminus Andromède
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Avant la légende... Tout a commencé par un voyage en train.
1. Départ

**Terminus Andromède**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont à M. Leiji Matsumoto (et le train aussi, d'ailleurs)._**  
**

_Note de l'auteur : l'hypothèse de départ est que Maetel est une voyageuse de l'éternité, comme elle le dit elle-même, qu'elle n'est pas humaine (elle est de Râmétal), qu'elle a un cycle de vie différent (plus lent, quoi) et donc qu'elle est beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle n'en a l'air. Disserter sur la date exacte du début de son voyage en train n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Notons seulement que d'autres sont humains, eux, et même allemands, et par conséquent qu'ils vieillissent comme des humains (même si le système de datation, lui, est plutôt anarchique)._

_Et, oui, je sais que c'est contradictoire avec d'autres hypothèses._

_Mais est-ce vraiment important ?_

o-o-o-o-o-o

**1 - Départ**

_–  
_

Il pleuvait.

Les belligérants, trempés, s'étaient retranchés dans leurs abris en attendant l'accalmie. Les ruines étaient désertes.  
Enfin presque.

Une silhouette s'efforçait de contourner un champ de blocs de béton, restes d'un immeuble effondré depuis les premiers bombardements.  
La pluie ruisselait sur son visage et imbibait ses vêtements. Mais lui, il s'en fichait. C'était un adolescent maigre avec une expression trop adulte pour son âge, un de ces nombreux gosses qui hantaient les rues.  
Dans l'ombre d'une poutrelle métallique, de gros rats se disputaient leur repas. Il ne s'arrêta pas. À quoi bon. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il trouverait une fois qu'il aurait chassé les rongeurs.  
Les cadavres étaient trop nombreux, et les survivants trop peu pour les enterrer tous.

Les survivants…

_Ne te retourne pas. Jamais. Continue d'avancer. Quoiqu'il arrive._

La gare était proche. Il s'autorisa une pause, avant d'entamer la partie la plus difficile. Le quartier était quadrillé par des patrouilles. Et quel que soit leur camp, aucune ne ferait preuve d'indulgence s'il se faisait prendre.  
Il soupira. D'un geste, il balança son bagage sur l'épaule – un simple sac de toile, qui visiblement n'était pas très lourd. La pluie et les rafales de vent redoublèrent, réduisant parfois la visibilité à quelques mètres, mais il pouvait deviner entre les rideaux d'eau l'ombre noire des bâtiments de la gare.

Il ne croisa aucune patrouille.

Une fois au pied du bâtiment, il en fit prudemment le tour. Il savait que la gare spatiale avait été l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés de la ville. Un concentré des meilleurs systèmes technologiques de surveillance et de protection. Une structure construite avec des alliages inédits, conçue pour résister aux ravages du temps. Un monument à la gloire de la prospérité économique terrienne, une vitrine pour les yeux de la galaxie.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Quand il pouvait entrer par la grande porte. Quand il possédait son propre billet, sa place réservée dans l'un des multiples vols qui partaient pour l'une ou l'autre planète touristique.  
Maintenant, le trafic s'était réduit, les convois qui atterrissaient et décollaient étaient essentiellement militaires, et lui, il ne se souciait pas mal de sa destination, pourvu qu'il puisse se glisser dans un wagon qui lui ferait quitter sa planète.

Il repéra une brèche dans un mur, par laquelle il parvint à se faufiler. Il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la gare, tout au bout des quais.

L'endroit était désert.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu – seulement l'année précédente, mais cela lui sembla une éternité – les voies étaient toutes occupées par des trains, et les quais bondés. Aujourd'hui, une poignée de voyageurs pressés se hâtaient dans le hall trop grand, vers l'unique train en gare.  
Il le reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

_– Regarde fiston, tu vois ce train, en face de nous ?  
– Celui qui a la locomotive à vapeur, comme autrefois ?  
– Oui. Eh bien, c'est ce train qui traverse toute la galaxie et qui va jusqu'à Andromède. Le Galaxy Express.  
– On va le prendre, nous aussi ?  
– Non, pas cette fois-ci…_

Il secoua la tête, pour en chasser les souvenirs. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, de toute façon.

Le train était équipé de barrières de sécurité qui empêchaient d'éventuels passagers clandestins d'approcher. L'accès aux wagons était strictement contrôlé par des androïdes. Mais le dispositif de surveillance avait connu des jours meilleurs, et personne ne sembla le remarquer lorsqu'il courut sur les rails jusqu'au train. Il évita la locomotive et passa sous les wagons.

– Dernier appel pour le vol du Galaxy Express à destination d'Andromède. Les passagers sont priés de se présenter au quai 99 pour l'embarquement. Dernier appel pour le Galaxy Express.

La locomotive cracha un panache de fumée, et fit retentir son sifflet. Le bruit rebondit dans la gare vide, prenant un accent lugubre.  
Le convoi se mit en branle, lentement.

Il s'accrocha au dernier wagon, jeta son sac par-dessus la rambarde métallique puis entreprit de se hisser lui aussi à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait plus personne sur les quais.

Il s'accroupit contre la porte d'entrée du wagon, serrant son sac contre lui. Le train n'activerait son champ de confinement atmosphérique qu'une fois dans l'espace. Pour l'instant, le vent glacial lui fouettait encore le visage et transperçait ses vêtements trempés.  
Mais il n'allait pas encore rentrer dans le train. Il lui faudrait jouer à cache-cache avec le contrôleur, dissimuler le plus longtemps possible qu'il ne possédait pas de billet.  
On racontait que les passagers clandestins trouvés à bord du Galaxy Express étaient jetés directement dans le vide. Il préférait penser qu'ils étaient débarqués à l'arrêt le plus proche. Il suffisait qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre avant d'être suffisamment éloigné de la Terre…

Il frissonna.

Autour de lui, le ciel bleu fut peu à peu remplacé par un noir de plus en plus sombre, sur lequel scintillaient des milliards d'étoiles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il quittait sa planète, mais lorsque la Terre se détacha devant lui, boule bleue perdue dans l'immensité, rapetissant de plus en plus vite, il ressentit un pincement au cœur douloureux.

C'était toute sa vie qu'il laissait là-bas, pour se jeter vers l'inconnu.

Il rassembla plus étroitement les pans de sa veste autour de lui, dans l'espoir de conserver un peu de chaleur.  
Sans succès.

N'y tenant plus, il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur du wagon. Il ne semblait pas être occupé.  
Le compartiment était chauffé. Il s'attarda devant une bouche d'aération, pour rétablir la circulation dans ses doigts transis.  
Puis il se pelotonna au fond de la dernière banquette. Les fauteuils étaient confortables, et il décida qu'il avait mérité de se reposer un peu.

Il ne remarqua pas le témoin lumineux qui s'était activé lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, et qui clignotait depuis, imperturbable.

Il ferma les yeux, juste un instant…


	2. Rencontre

**2 - Rencontre**

o-o-o-o-o-o

– Monsieur, votre billet…  
– Mmm… Quoi ?  
– Votre billet, s'il vous plaît, répéta la voix.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il lui semblait qu'il avait juste cligné des yeux, et pourtant le contrôleur du Galaxy Express se tenait devant lui, attendant qu'il lui montre un document qu'il n'avait jamais tenu en main.

Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

– Je l'ai perdu, mentit-il du ton le plus assuré qu'il put prendre. J'étais en train d'admirer la vue lorsque nous sommes partis, mais j'avais oublié que le vent était très violent, et le billet m'a échappé des mains.

Il était assez fier de son mensonge. C'était parfaitement plausible, et ce devait être difficilement vérifiable.

– Je crois plutôt que vous êtes monté sans ticket, rétorqua le contrôleur avec un reniflement de dédain. Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment aux passagers qui ont l'habitude de prendre ce train.  
– Comment osez-vous ! protesta-t-il. J'ai économisé tout ce que j'ai pu pour m'acheter un billet. Vous ne pouvez pas accuser sans preuves !

Il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage du contrôleur, dissimulé par sa casquette et le large col de son manteau. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles, deux points jaunes qui brillaient dans l'ombre.  
Quelle que soit sa planète natale, ce n'était pas un humain.

Le contrôleur croisa les bras et prit une posture suffisante. Il donna l'impression de sourire.

– Je possède un décompte de tous les passagers qui ont embarqué, déclara le contrôleur. Tous les passagers munis d'un billet dûment enregistré, précisa-t-il. Or il s'avère qu'il y a une personne _en trop_ à bord de ce train. Quelqu'un qui par conséquent _n'a pas_ de billet valide.

_Zut, c'est trop bête ! Si seulement je ne m'étais pas endormi…_

Le contrôleur lui prit le bras avec fermeté.

– Veuillez me suivre. Je dois vérifier votre état civil avant de rendre compte au contrôle central.

_Non !_

Le garçon se dégagea d'un geste brusque et courut vers l'avant du wagon, qu'il atteignit avant que le contrôleur ne réagisse.

– Revenez ! lui cria finalement celui-ci. Vous aggravez votre cas !

Il ne répondit pas.  
Il franchit le wagon suivant en courant, sous le regard étonné des rares passagers. Il entendait le contrôleur derrière lui.

– Arrêtez-le ! criait-il.

Mais le garçon était déjà loin.  
Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher, semer le contrôleur… Il y avait sûrement des wagons de servitude dans ce train, dans lesquels on entreposait les bagages, les caisses de nourriture ou les pièces de rechanges, indispensables pour un si long voyage.

Les wagons se succédaient, et les rangées de banquettes n'offraient qu'une piètre cachette.

La dernière voiture à passagers était vide. Le sas qui menait à l'avant était verrouillé. Ce n'était pas une fermeture sécurisée, mais il ne disposait pas de suffisamment de temps pour forcer la serrure – il n'avait pas l'outillage nécessaire, non plus.  
Il parcourut du regard les places inoccupées. C'était inutile de songer à se glisser sous les fauteuils, le contrôleur devait être en train d'explorer méthodiquement tous les wagons.

Il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Il se retourna encore vers le sas, et tenta vainement de forcer l'ouverture de la porte manuellement.

– Il n'y a que des wagons techniques de ce côté, dit une voix féminine. Sans aucun intérêt à mon avis. Ça ne sert à rien de martyriser la porte.

Il sursauta. Une jeune femme se tenait au niveau de la porte opposée du wagon. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau d'hiver et coiffée d'une toque de fourrure. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage et tombaient en cascade le long de son dos.  
Elle jouait avec une écharpe à pompons.

Il se souvenait l'avoir croisée en remontant le train.

– J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'aide, continua-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle souriait.

– Tu as perdu ta langue ?  
– Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'être désagréable, mais il n'avait pas envie que cette fille le prenne en pitié. Elle devait s'ennuyer par avance du long voyage qui l'attendait, et était venue se distraire un peu.

Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

– Je te l'ai dit, reprit-elle. Je t'apporte mon aide, si tu veux bien.  
– Ce n'est pas la peine, fit-il, têtu.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux.

– Tu es monté sans billet, n'est-ce pas ? Si le contrôleur te prend, tu seras expulsé du train.

Il détourna ses yeux des siens, pour lui cacher sa peur.

– Il a dit qu'il allait appeler le contrôle central.  
– Oui, répondit-elle. C'est la procédure. Il va vérifier que tu n'es pas fiché dans la banque de données. La direction des Galaxy Express y archive tous les avis de recherche qui sont émis sur toutes les planètes desservies par leurs lignes. La compagnie a passé un accord avec la police spatiale, et lui livre tous les criminels qui tentent d'emprunter ses lignes…

Elle attendit qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait quitté. Est-ce qu'il préférait revenir en arrière, ou courir à une mort certaine ?... Non. Jamais il ne rentrerait.

Il céda.

– Et s'il ne trouve rien ? demanda-t-il.  
– S'il n'y a rien, alors tu n'existes pas. Le contrôleur n'attendra pas un arrêt pour te faire sortir du train…  
– J'existe ! protesta-il. Et je refuse de mourir maintenant !

Il entendit un bruit de course, puis une respiration essoufflée.

– Enfin je vous rattrape, déclara le contrôleur. Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. Suivez-moi sans faire d'histoires, à présent.  
– Monsieur le contrôleur… intervint la fille.  
– Oui ? répondit celui-ci avec déférence.  
– Je crois que vous faites erreur. Ce jeune homme a bien un billet… Il voyage avec moi, expliqua-t-elle.

_Quoi ?_

– Je dois quand même vous demander de me le présenter, insista le contrôleur.  
– Bien sûr, fit la fille. Je l'ai sur moi, le voilà… Je l'ai gardé car il n'a pas encore pris le temps d'inscrire son nom dessus, ajouta-t-elle.

Le garçon tendit le cou pour voir le morceau de plastique qu'elle montrait. Un billet.  
À destination du terminus.  
Et vierge.

Cette fille était folle. Un tel billet devait valoir une petite fortune, et elle le donnait, comme ça, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire ticket de métro.

Le contrôleur soupira.

– Mademoiselle… Vous savez que cela n'est pas très réglementaire…  
– S'il vous plaît… fit-elle avec un sourire désarmant.  
– Bon, je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, trancha le contrôleur.  
– C'est ce que vous dites toujours…

Le contrôleur haussa les épaules, et tourna les talons en grommelant. La fille tenait toujours le billet vierge en évidence, et le considérait avec un petit sourire.  
Sans doute s'attendait-elle à une manifestation éperdue de gratitude…

Le garçon arbora une expression de défi.

– Tu es vraiment têtu, fit la fille.

Elle lui fourra d'autorité le billet dans la main.

– Viens me voir si tu te décides à être plus sociable, termina-t-elle. Nous pourrons aller au wagon restaurant ensemble…


	3. Voyage

**3 - Voyage**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Les fenêtres du train offraient leur panorama immuable d'étoiles, rendues floues par la vitesse. Le garçon tentait de percer l'espace infini, le front appuyé contre la vitre.

– Je t'ai rapporté ton sac, annonça la fille. Et tu as manqué l'heure du dîner.  
– Je n'ai pas faim, rétorqua-t-il.

Il mentait, mais elle ne réussirait pas à l'apprivoiser avec de la nourriture.

– Si tu es gêné parce que je t'invite à dîner, sache que les passagers possédant un billet pour le terminus ont libre accès au wagon restaurant, et disposent d'une avance monétaire fournie par la compagnie pour chaque escale. Tu n'auras pas à te soucier de problèmes financiers pendant ton voyage, et tu ne dépendras pas de ma charité.

Le garçon fit une moue sceptique. Il se retourna posément et fixa la fille dans les yeux.

– Vous m'avez _donné_ ce billet, précisa-t-il.  
– Parfois, il faut accepter de petits coups de pouce du destin, répondit la fille avec un sourire triste.

Elle s'assit en face de lui. Les lumières artificielles du train rendaient son teint encore plus pâle, et quelques mèches folles de cheveux blonds encadraient son visage d'un halo diaphane. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse insondable.  
Elle avait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel.

– Je m'appelle Maetel, dit-elle.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.  
Il boudait. Il s'était juré de ne compter que sur lui même pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il ne voulait plus jamais se lier à qui que ce soit.  
Cela faisait trop mal.

– Je voyage seule jusqu'à Andromède, continua la fille. Est-ce que tu acceptes de m'accompagner ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Était-ce la solitude qui la rendait si triste ?

– Je ne vais pas sur Andromède, répondit-il.

La fille lui jeta un regard interloqué.

– Pourquoi es-tu monté à bord du Galaxy Express ? Tu ne désires pas obtenir un corps mécanisé ?

Il sourit. Il avait déjà croisé la mort, et il comprenait que l'on puisse vouloir la fuir en échangeant un corps de chair contre des pièces mécaniques. Mais il avait aussi croisé d'anciens humains, fiers d'exhiber leur nouveau corps serti de métaux précieux, et il se souvenait parfaitement de l'impression de froideur et… d'inhumanité qu'il avait ressenti.

– C'est ce que vous allez chercher ? demanda-t-il.

La fille baissa ses longs cils. Elle sembla ployer les épaules sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd pour elle.

– Oh, non, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça…

Il leva un sourcil, mais ne demanda pas d'explications.

– Je ne fais qu'accompagner les jeunes gens dans leur quête d'immortalité, continua-t-elle. Encore et encore…

Il ne demanda pas non plus ce que devenaient ces voyageurs. Peut-être était-ce leur sort qui rendait son interlocutrice si triste.

– Il n'y a personne avec vous pour ce voyage, fit-il.  
– La route est longue jusqu'au terminus…  
– Je ne changerai pas d'avis…

Il regarda pensivement par la fenêtre. Le train était toujours entouré d'un champ d'étoiles.  
Si belles, si froides…

– J'ai promis de me battre pour défendre ma vie de mortel… souffla-t-il.

Une expression étrange traversa les yeux de la fille. Quelque chose entre l'admiration et la déception.

– C'est dommage, dit-elle. Tu es fort et déterminé. Tu conviendrais parfaitement pour me suivre vers Andromède… Mais je crois que tu t'es déjà choisi ton destin.

Il cligna des yeux, perplexe. Cette fille parlait par énigmes. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en répondant cela.  
Elle parut s'en rendre compte et le gratifia d'un sourire.

– A quel arrêt descends-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle essayait de prendre un ton badin, mais ses yeux restaient emplis de tristesse.

– Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne veux pas rester très longtemps à bord de ce train… Je ne veux pas parcourir l'espace suivant un trajet prédéfini à l'avance, expliqua-t-il.

La fille laissa à son tour son regard se perdre à travers la vitre.

– J'ai voyagé il y a quelque temps en compagnie d'une personne qui pensait exactement la même chose… Je n'ai pas pu la convaincre de rester.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et cette fois ses yeux sourirent également.

– Tu dois être aussi têtu qu'elle.

Il sentit qu'il pouvait le prendre comme un compliment. Il rougit involontairement et s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses ongles pour cacher son trouble.  
Il aurait voulu oublier, mais le sourire de la fille faisait affluer les souvenirs.

Le silence s'installa dans le wagon.

–

– Heavy Melder, dit-elle soudain.  
– Hmm ?  
– Heavy Melder, répéta la fille. C'est là que tu dois descendre. C'est le carrefour commercial le plus important de ce côté de la galaxie. L'endroit idéal pour réaliser tes rêves… Il y existe une école d'astronavale prestigeuse, quelques autres qui le sont moins, et j'y connais également d'anciens pilotes qui s'y sont installé et qui pourront t'apprendre des rudiments de navigation.

Il leva les yeux du livre qu'il parcourait. Un livre ancien, relié de cuir, aux pages de papier jaunies.  
Le seul lien qu'il lui restait avec _avant_.

– Pourquoi ?  
– Quoi ?  
– Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? Je croyais que vous cherchiez des jeunes garçons à emmener sur Andromède ?  
– Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'intuition que tu es promis à un destin hors du commun.  
– Vraiment ? Vous avez des pouvoirs psy ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

–

Elle était debout sur le quai de la gare, à quelques mètres du train, comme si elle n'osait pas s'en éloigner de peur qu'il ne reparte sans elle. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, au même rythme que les respirations de la locomotive.

– Nous nous reverrons, affirma-t-il. Lorsque je croiserais de nouveau la route du Galaxy Express, je voguerai librement sur la mer d'étoiles.

Elle lui fit cadeau d'un de ses rares véritables sourires. Ses yeux pétillaient.

– J'en suis sûre, répondit-elle.

Elle hésita avant de poser la main sur son épaule. Elle semblait davantage avoir envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

Il réfléchit. Que signifiait son nom, à présent ? Qui se souviendrait de lui, là-bas ? Il repensa à ces moments uniques, ces soirées paisibles au bord d'un lac entouré de montagnes, lorsqu'il écoutait passionné des récits d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue.  
Il ne changerait pas le passé, et les morts ne reviendraient jamais.

Sa main se referma sur le livre relié. Il relatait le périple d'un de ses lointains ancêtres du côté de sa mère…  
Il sourit. Lui aussi finirait par trouver son Arcadia.

– Je m'appelle Harlock.


End file.
